Static
by snuffleschifer
Summary: Honey, I'm not forgetting the look you gave me that morning" ItaSaku.


**STATIC**

The first time I saw him, he was with a curvy blonde. He was across the street looking as if he owned the world, standing with a bored expression yet his posture was ever so graceful. His long raven hair swayed as the wind passed by, a slender hand coming up to brush the strands away from his face. It was then that he noticed I was blatantly staring...and he returned the favor as if he had the right to do so. I would've blushed except that I was distracted by his eyes, which I swear was red a few seconds ago. But then my moment of insanity was gone and I found myself looking deeply into the darkest eyes I have ever seen.

I knew I looked stupid, standing there gaping at a stranger, albeit a gorgeous one. But I couldn't bring myself to care, I was too busy being fascinated. It also dawned on me that the man was equally, if not less, curious about me as well. I could tell because he was ignoring his uh, _companion_ for a while now. I had to wonder at that because nothing about me could possibly catch his attention, aside from my pink hair...it's natural I promise, which is also completely hidden under my baseball cap. It could be my green eyes, but I have my glasses on and from that distance, I doubt if it's noticeable.

I'm wearing a baggy sweater and jogging pants so it couldn't have been my figure. I grimaced then as a thought occurred to me. He probably thought I was a teenage boy crushing on him. After all, I was never gifted with big...uhm...assets. I laughed softly to myself, momentarily forgetting I was still engaged in a staring battle. I was brought out from my daydreaming when I heard tires screeching...oh wait, it was only the blonde woman, my bad. It seems that she finally figured out she was being ignored. She looked at where _he _was looking and found me. If the daggers her eyes are sending my way weren't fictional I'd probably be dead by now. No need to ask if she thinks I'm a guy. _Women..._ah damn I'm one of them.

When she got tired of the daggers, she turned to _him _and amazingly, the daggers became marshmallows.

"Itachi-kuun! My feet are killing me, can we go now please? I'm dying to give you my present." she licked her lower lip seductively as a grand finish.

But the man only gave her a look that silenced her, I had to stop my smirk, it's bad manners. I whistled softly, either his heart was made of ice or he was a good actor, for him to resist those feminine charms.

_Itachi..._hmm, so that's his name, and I had to wonder why it sounded so good in my ears.

Nevertheless, our staring contest is getting troublesome but I'd rather give up my hand...okay maybe just a few fingers...than be the first to back down. And so with my new resolve, I looked at him even more intently, insolently if I may say. I didn't know that that would be the beginning of my downfall...

Itachi..._oh yes that sounded nice..._let his eyes rove around my every being. I felt rooted to the spot, my cheeks were getting warmer and I started chanting to myself the words; do not blush, do not blush. When he finally reached my eyes, he did something that made my knees weak.

Of course, he waited until I was focused on his face...specifically, his mouth, before it curved upward, turning into a very sensual smile. All efforts of trying not to be a human tomato flew out the window. Little sparks shooting all throughout my body, and all I could think about was..._do it again. _

Boy, and I thought those novels were lying about that spark thingy.

"Let's go Temari." I finally heard him talk.

His deep voice was liquid aphrodisiac. I had to hold on to the post I just recently discovered standing beside me, for support. The blonde lady had a reason after all for shooting daggers.

He gave me one last farewell glance before walking away from the scene of the crime. Yes, he is one big crime in my opinion. And I couldn't help but wonder if that smile promised something much more...sinful. I shook my head at that.

After all, they said curiosity killed the cat.

But then I reasoned...satisfaction brought her back.

----------

Our second meeting was quite surprising.

I was getting all dressed up, with my face itching due to the make-up my best friend put on me...after much protest. But being the she-devil that she is and the fact that this was the first time she could "doll me up", I had no choice.

"I am not going in there with a tomboy at my side." She uttered.

"Why do I have to do this Ino? Sasuke's your date, not mine. Why do I have to go?" I whined.

"Because you're my best friend and my only family. I want you to meet the man I'm going to marry and there's no way I would let you weasel your way out of this one." she said quietly.

Ino was never quiet, and the family part really got to me, I can feel the tears forming already. We first met when we were ten years old. She was an only child and her parent are what you'd call alone for life. When they died in a car crash, my family practically adopted her. I'm happy to have a sister finally, we've been inseparable since then. I stayed in Japan when my family decided to migrate to Australia.

I was finished recalling the past and Ino was still silent. This was not good, and there's only one way I could keep her from getting angry at me. I sucked in a deep breath and faced her.

"Hey, you still have that green dress you bought for me? I want to wear it."

There was a twinkle, a huge grin, finally a squeal...success.

"Of course I do! Oh finally you've come to your senses."

I shuddered when she left the room to grab the cursed dress. It wasn't ugly, far from that. But I never had the courage to wear such a revealing outfit. It was deep green, which was supposed to bring out the color of my eyes, or so Ino said. Silk and it felt really nice against my body, except that it was like a second skin, hugging my waist and hips in a way I'd probably never let any man do. It ended just at the middle of my thighs. The top part was haltered, according to the she-devil. It plunged so low that I almost ran for cover if it wasn't for Ino's quick hands.

My back was completely bare, thank god it was summer.

The only things that I felt comfortable wearing were my black choker with a silver cross pendant and my long pink hair which Ino decided to let fall in waves across my back, it covered the bareness.

Ino on the other hand, was my total opposite. She had no qualms over wearing that little shiny black cloth she calls a dress. She was bare from neck to just a little bit above her gifted bosom. The length was the same as mine, except that it was designed with slits on both sides. Her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail, exposing her white flawless skin.

After three grueling hours of "beautification," we went to a fancy restaurant at the ground floor of a hotel her fiancé owned. I was told that he and his brother owned half of the seven-star hotels all around the country.

Another half an hour later, we arrived at our destination.

"Ino, after I meet this beloved of yours and dinner, can I go home? I don't want to intrude, plus I have an early shift tomorrow."

"You can't. His brother is coming, he wants to meet me. I arranged for this to be a double date, haven't I told you that?"

She was too busy looking for her beau that she missed the bulging of my eyes and the paling of my skin. It wasn't a pretty sight. I have a perfect excuse as to why I reacted this way, I haven't been on a date since my disastrous first relationship with a guy named Naruto.

My best friend finally noticed I was slowly turning into a statue. She gave me "the look" and I finally calmed down. Good thing too, because she finally spotted her guy. She started pulling me towards his table. I was still trying to compose my features that I barely saw who she was introducing me to, until she uttered _the name._

"...his brother Itachi Uchiha. Sakura, I said, this is my fiancé Sasuke Uchiha and his brother-"

My head whipped up so fast that I was a bit dizzy from my sudden movement. There he was, the man of my embarrassing fantasies, looking extremely handsome in a black turtleneck shirt under a gray suit. His eyes were doing the same things it did when I first saw him. His mouth was turned up in another mouthwatering smile. I had to mentally shake my whole body to get the feeling back to my numb hands.

Belatedly, I offered him a smile and my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi is fine, Sakura."

He took my hand…that, was when I experienced my first static. The electric surge was so apparent I refused to believe it was mere imagination.

"You pack quite a powerful handshake." He gave me one of his smiles.

I'm actually relieved he felt it too. It means I'm not crazy...yet.

All throughout the night I was completely under the spell of Itachi. I forgot about Sasuke and Ino, which wasn't so bad since they seem to forget about us too. He was very interesting to talk to, he was so composed and yet I find myself hanging on to his every word. Despite his cool demeanor he was quite funny. Our dinner was coming to an end and yet he didn't give any indication that he knew me before this.

It was a bit disappointing that he doesn't remember our early meeting. But I realized how different I was that morning. I chuckled softly to myself, then blushed when I saw him giving me an amused stare.

"Aniki, could you take Sakura home? Ino and I have to go to the jeweler's today."

Sasuke's voice was nice too, but my ears were still fans of Itachi's, or maybe I was just biased. I was about to suggest that I could go home by myself when I felt warm hands above my own.

"Of course. You go and enjoy the rest of your night."

There was a twinkle in his eyes that I figured out the reason for much much later.

We went on our separate ways, with me ending up in Itachi's penthouse. It was a spacious room with glass partitions all around. On the left side is the living room, which is beside the double sliding glass doors leading to his veranda...where his private pool was. At the right was the bar area, stocked with all kinds of liquor. Behind it was his bedroom, the only area enclosed with white concrete walls.

"Like what you see?" He was sitting on a chaise beside the pool.

"It's very...open. I like it very much." I found myself admitting.

"Thank you." He was still looking at me with that twinkle in his eyes, I started fidgeting.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that!" I snapped.

That only made him smirk. I blushed again.

"Am I making you nervous?" He asked.

I just can't trust myself to deny it. And I had to stop myself from fleeing when he walked towards me, taking strands of my hair in his fingertips. He brushed his fingers against my neck on the process, whether intentionally or not, I had no idea. My brain wasn't functioning at the moment.

"I must admit I was shocked when I saw you earlier this evening. I never thought it was pink underneath that baseball cap."

I was floored, he remembered after all.

"H-how did you know it was me?" Just great, I started stammering.

"Honey, I'm not forgetting the look you gave me that morning."

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

If this was death, the curiosity was worth it.

----------

The third meeting wasn't unexpected, but it wasn't planned either. It was plain dumbfounding that I was on his bed, Itachi himself looking at me with that arrogant..._but extremely sexy_...face of his. This, is one morning after I will never ever forget. Not because we had hot steamy sex, but because I was mortified.

You see, I fainted the moment my brain registered Itachi was kissing me. I was out cold, passed out completely…so much for impressing him with my sophisticated self.

"I guess I really make you nervous."

He wasn't guffawing, but I could hear laughter in his voice. I wish the earth would swallow me whole. Once again he managed to turn me into a human tomato. I was too busy wallowing in self pity that I didn't notice right away what Itachi was doing. I almost fainted again when I found myself lying on top of him, his arms wrapped around me...I couldn't escape. Those shivers came back with a vengeance.

"P-put me down..." There wasn't really any conviction in my voice.

"No, I find I like you right where you are." Of course, he was calm, while my heart was beating like crazy.

After the shock wore of I had to agree with him though, I liked being pressed close to him, I found myself relaxing and I could practically see him smirking. I was very comfortable with him...well, until his hands started doing circular motions on my back, which is still bare by the way.

I couldn't help it, I let out a moan...and saw that red flash in his eyes again, I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Sakura, don't you dare faint on me again." He sounded rougher this time...good.

I intended to feel every inch of his kiss, every mind blowing detail. His mouth explored mine and I did the same, I lost all inhibition and let my tongue slide over his lips...then, he kissed me for real. My toes curled and ultimate pleasure consumed me just because of this kiss...I was pleased to realize he was losing control just like me. It was the most delicious experience and when we finally parted he still didn't let go of me. I didn't want to leave anyway.

"Good morning." It was the only thing I could say, but I think my smile said it all. Because he pulled me again and continued where we left off.

"I should warn you, there's no way I'm letting you have staring contests with any man from now on." He said in-between kisses, I just had to smile again.

"Sure, but no blondes for you as well." I replied finally, he laughed...and it was as beautiful as he is.

Then we lost track of what we were saying as passion overcame us again.

----------

I lost track of how many 'meetings' we had after that, mostly because we rarely stay away from each other. Ino was beside herself of course, saying that we'll really be family this time. That was thinking too far ahead though. Mainly, I'm just happy I have Itachi with me. Each day with him is always full of surprises.

Of course, those sinful kisses were part of the deal. I'm already getting used to those jolts of electricity shooting from everywhere...

Oh yeah, satisfaction definitely brought me back.

END.


End file.
